deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Doomfist vs Vi
Description S2E3: This Death Battle is the clash of the power gauntlets! Doomfist, the Nigerian powerhouse from Overwatch, and Vi, the Piltover Enforcer. 'Prelude' (Note, the author will focus more on canon feats) A-Aron: Look, another Overwatch character has entered the arena! Oai: He's got a powerful longarm, and it isn't Mcree... Alex: sigh Oai: What? Bad pun? Ki: Beyond bad. Oai: Whatever! Battle of the two fistfighters from two equally toxic communities! Doomfist, the rocket uppercutting fistfighter from Overwatch... Alex: And Vi, the ground shaker from League of Legends. I'm Alex, and I'm too tired of everyone's shit to name everyone else off... Ki: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! 'Doomfist' Alex: Doomfist, born Akande Ogundimu, had quite the life planned out for him. Born into a rich and well-respected family, Akande was set to become a businessman, as he was the sole heir to his family's prosthetic tech company. Ki: Buuuut, you could tell, being a business man wouldn't suit a mixed martal arts badass. He competed in tournaments worldwide, and performed well due to his ability to read people alongside previously mentioned martial arts. Oai: However, Akande lost his right arm during the first Omnic Crisis. He recovered and was given a prosthetic arm, which made him even stronger. But this arm forced him to retire from competitive martial arts. He attempted to become a businessman, but it just didn't work for him. Ki: See, told you? MMA does not synchronize with sitting in a cubicle and typing out papers. A-Aron: But he was given a second chance by Akinjide Adeyemi, better known as the second Doomfist. Ki: Wait, what? Second? Who was the first? A-Aron: Yeah, it's a little complicated. You see, Akande is currently the third person to wear the name "Doomfist". Oai: Yeah, to be honest, it isn't the most creative name. Ki: Not as bad as One Punch Man. Alex: Anyways, eventually Akinjide invited Akande to join the Talon organization. Akande, agreeing with their beliefs, decided to accept his offer. Oai: Then, he killed Akinjide in order to rise in the ranks, and took his nickname with him as well... Doomfist. Ki: Roll credits! A-Aron: Doomfist may be classified as an Offense character, but his skill interestingly titled "The Best Defense" lets him gain decaying stacks of armor when he deals ability damage. In this manner, he can increase his durability by 60%. Alex: Hand Cannon, another unique weapon, is a hitscan shotgun-esque type of projectile coming from barrels on his left arm knuckles. It can only store up to 4 shots, and he blows the mag in a little over a second. It recharges one shot per 0.75 seconds. It shoots 6 projectiles at once, but is only effective at short range. However, he has the ability to deal quite a decent amount of damage with this thing. Ki: Seismic Slam is Doomfist hitting the ground with such power it shakes the ground in front of him, and by some stretch of logic, pulls enemies towards him. This is good for catching enemies on the run or for securing a kill. A-Aron: Doomfist's Rising Uppercut is so strong, it sends opponents flying extremely high into the air. If we compare Doomfist's own height, 7'1'', to how high he hits his opponent, he probably sends them somewhere around 25 to 30 feet up in the air, even if they're as heavy as Winston. Assuming Winston weighs, say, 450 pounds, that punch must have dealt 73342 newtons of force. Compare that to the strongest punch ever recorded, by Martin Nildem, dealing a force of 8630 newtons. Oai: Rocket Punch is a chargeable dash punch that deals 150% more damage if it knocks an enemy into a wall. Ki: Of course it does that. I mean, what else would punching someone into a wall do? Heal them? Alex: Meteor Strike, Doomfist's Ultimate, lets him jump high in the sky and come down with so much force it creates a huge shockwave that can deal more damage than a fully charged Rocket Punch that knocks an enemy into a wall. The closer the enemy is to the epicenter of the shockwave, the more damage it will do. Ki: Doomfist has quick reflexes, as he was able to keep up with Tracer and Genji at the same time, though he used his shield extensively throughout the battle. He is also extremely strong, having the ability to throw a car at an extremely high velocity. Even without the gauntlet, he's so strong he literally punched a concrete wall with his right arm until it broke! And it only took eight punches! Alex: To be fair, he did that with his prosthetic arm. However, it's still quite the feat. Oai: As you can tell, Doomfist is an extremely mobile melee character, so he can close gaps between him and another opponent very quickly. However, he has so many counters it isn't even funny. Zoners, airborne enemies, enemies with excessive crowd control abilities, the list goes on. A-Aron: And while "The Best Defense" might be a nice skill to have, it's hard to work it to its full potential since all of Doomfist's abilities have a relatively long cooldown: Rocket Punch having 4 seconds and his uppercut and Seismic Smash having a 7 second cooldown. When these shields are down, Doomfist is vulnerable to being bursted down in a few seconds by another Offense champion if he isn't careful. Alex: However, you can bet that if Doomsfist gets his way, the world will experience rebirth: in war. Doomfist: Those who fall will be forgotten. Those who rise up; their names will be remembered forever. 'Vi' Alex: When she was young, Vi was an independent master mechanic and criminal from Zaun. When she was at the young age of six, she joined a group of criminals and became extremely experienced at doing heists. She could talk her way out of situations very well, but most of the time she punched her problems away. A-Aron: However, one fateful day, during a raid on a mining facility, she had to choose to leave with her crew or save the innocent miners from suffocating in a collapsed tunnel. Choosing to play hero, she wrenched off the fists of a robotic mining rig used by her gang to get their way and used them as gauntlets, and used these to free the workers; with one punch, she blasted away the rubble, allowing the workers to escape the scene. Ki: What a badass! And the awesome part is, she was probably just a frikkin' teenager when this happened! Oai: And she grew up after that situation sticking to a code: never to steal from those who couldn't afford to lose what she took and never hurt those that didn't deserve it. The next day, with these powered gauntlet, she went to her gang and beat the crap out of them singlehandedly with her gauntlets, a pummeling still spoken of to this day. Ki: She modified the gauntlets so they would fit on her more comfortably. Then she disappeared from Zaun for a while: nobody knew where she went or what happened to her. Alex: Some said she had died, and others said she had left for other lands. Oai: But one day, news spread that Old Hungry's Scars, a large gang who had gone on numerous murder sprees, was suddenly found out to be eliminated by Vi and Caitlyn, the Sheriff of Piltover. It turned out that Caitlyn noticed Vi's anti-criminal nature and offered her to work for the law in Piltover. Ki: Vi, naturally loving the idea of beating the snot out of criminals, gladly accepted the offer. And beating people up is exactly what she does. Oai: Blast Shield is a move that grants her a shield equal to 10% of her max health when she deals ability damage, giving her great survival ability during a one-on-one. Sound familiar? Alex: Vault Breaker, well named at that, is a dash that is charged up over 1.25 seconds that carries her forward quite a long distance, passing through enemies and never losing a bit of momentum. This is extremely similar to Doomfist's Rocket Punch. Ki: Denting blows is a passive ability that lets every third attack she performs lower enemy armor by 20% and increase her attack speed for 4 seconds. If she is constantly hitting opponents like this, the enemy will constantly has this debuff on them and Vi will always have the attack speed buff until her targeted enemy dies or she dies. A-Aron: Excessive Force, another passive, allows her basic attacks to consume charges of Excessive Force. Consuming a charge lets her next basic attack deal more than double damage and deal damage to the enemies behind her target. She can hold up to 2 charges at once, and she gains a charge ever 8.5 seconds. Alex: Finally, Vi's ultimate, Assault and Battery, is a flying uppercut followed up with a ground smash that deals a large amount of damage to a single opponent and taking them out of the fight for 1.25 seconds. She locks on to an opponent and will continue chasing them, knocking aside anyone and anything in her way until she reaches that opponent, the opponent dies, or she dies. She is immune to any crowd control during this state. Ki: However, Vi is used for flanking most of the time and chasing down enemies: she's may be able to take some punishment, but not as much as somebody like Malphite or Braum. She can also be interrupted when charging her Vault Breaker, and things like silence, knockup, and stun can cancel it during her charge. She's weak to enemies with powerful ranged abilities, as well. Oai: She can't win duels against any enemy who has excessive crowd control or someone who beats her in DPS, and she's mainly good if she gets the jump on her opponent. If someone gets the jump on her, her best tactic is running, which usually isn't a thing in Vi's mindset. Alex: But standing in Vi's way is the last thing you want to do, and you can bet you'll be leaving with more than just a black eye. Vi: Why can't I get a straight answer? It's always just "Oh, no! Stop hitting me! Ow, My face!" 'Interlude' Alex: The combatants are set, let's end this battle once and for all. Ki: It's time for a... Oai: Death battle! Ki: Jesus Christ, can you not? 'Battle' The red haired man seen buying the ring from the man in Delsin Rowe vs Maya the Siren is seen walking down an alleyway, the ring in his pocket. Man, once I sell this thing to the right guy, I'll be on easy street for a decade. Suddenly, a woman came down from a rooftop and smashed the ground, knocking the man off his feet. "Where the hell's the ring?" "Wha?" --- 1 day'' prior'' "A very valuable ring's missing from the Ramadan Court from somewhere on Earth, Vi. I suggest you go check it out. The ring was recently bought from an auburn-haired man named Ken Forsen." "Yeah? And where the hell are you going to be?" "There's been a killing spree in Zaun. Some sniper named Widowmaker. From Earth, as well. France, I think? Whatever. Time to show her who's boss." "Great. Maybe I'll find a power gauntlet buddy in Seattle, too. Hey, are you drinking coffee instead of tea today?" Vi pointed to the mug on the table next to Caitlyn. "Sometimes you need to remind yourself of how bad something is. Hey, where's my bloody rifle?" --- "I said where the hell's the ring, Ken." "I dunno what you're talkin' about." "Will a broken arm jog your memory?" --- Meanwhile... Doomfist stepped through the sidewalks of Seattle. He was told Mei and a few other Overwatch goons were somewhere in the area. He hoped his information was accurate. Suddenly, he heard some screaming about a ring in an alleyway. He looked into the alley to see a pink-haired woman with two oversized gauntlets breaking the arm of a man. If she's going through so much trouble just for a ring, it must be extremely important. Maybe it has power. Destruction. He rocket punched the man who was having his arm broken. His body blew into chunks of flesh. "Ew." Vi stepped backwards. Doomfist then turned his attention towards Vi. He uppercut her into the air and brought her back down with an earth-shaking slam. Vi got right back up. Closer - Lemaitre 0:00 - 0:29 "Hey, that actually tickled. Nice gauntlet, by the way." "No talk, girl. Just fight." Vi charged up a Vault breaker as Doomfist charged up a rocket punch. "Your funeral." Then, the two let loose. Fight! Closer - Lemaitre 0:29 - 1:13 The two massive fists collided. Doomfist lost the tradeoff, forcing him backwards. Vi then punched him through a concrete wall with Excessive Force and followed up by grabbing his head and smashing it into the ground. He recovered quickly and countered with a Rising Uppercut, knocking the two of them two stories higher. He then bashed her her with his gauntlet multiple times. However, she countered his last hit with Excessive Force. Doomfist's shield absorbed the hit, and he rocket punched her through a wall. She fell onto the ground below. Doomfist then jumped downwards with Seismic Slam. Vi grabbed him mid-air and drove him into the ground. "Get some, motherfucker!" Then, she punched him into a car. The alarm blared. "Time to show you true conflict." Doomfist ripped out the car's door and tossed it at Vi. She punched it out of the air and dashed at Doomfist with another Vault Breaker. Doomfist jumped out of the way and fired a few shotgun blasts her way. She deflected them with her gauntlet and delivered a powerful punch towards Doomfist, who dodged it and rocket punched her into traffic. She saw a car coming towards her and stopped it in its tracks, picked it up, and tossed it at Doomfist. He punched the car, creating an explosion and obstructing his vision with smoke. Doomfist looked around. Suddenly, Vi came out of nowhere with a heavy attack, sending him flying. Mid-air, he recovered and dashed towards Vi with an airborne rocket punch. Vi's shield absorbed the hit, but he followed up with a downward hammer-esque swing, and then fired a shotgun blast at her. Alabama Coldcock - Black Pistol Fire 0:21 - 1:32 "Is that all?" Doomfist threw another punch, but she countered with Excessive Force. She followed up with a barrage of attacks, getting faster as Denting Blows was applied. He interrupted Vi's combo with a powerful uppercut, knocking her upwards. He then rocket punched her and followed up by slamming her into the ground below. He then charged up for another powerful blow, but she blocked and punched him across the face, knocking him to the ground. She then grabbed him by the ankles and slammed him into a street light. She followed up with a strong uppercut, knocking him into the light. However, he came downwards with a Seismic Slam and followed up with four shotgun blasts and a powerful uppercut. Time slows and zoom in on Vi's jaw, which cracked from the powerful blow. Vi got up, however. (music quiets down) "Was that your true conflict? I've had worse." "No. True conflict reshapes us. To someone like you, however, it might just send you to the afterlife." "Afterlife? Fuck that." The two clashed again. Doomfist lost the trade again and took a fully charged Vault Breaker, knocking him through a building. Legendary - Welshly Arms 0:00 - 0:42 "Get up, bitch!" Vi ran towards him. Doomsfist slowly recovered. "Your choice of words intrigues me." "I don't give a damn what intrigues you." She threw a punch at him, but he blocked and countered with a roundhouse kick and a shotgun blast. She staggered backwards. Then, he rocket punched her. Legendary - Welshly Arms 0:42 - 0:52 Time slows down as Vi flies towards a metal fence. Legendary - Welshly Arms 2:28 - 2:45 Doomfist ran towards her again, but she saw it coming, She knocked him backwards with Excessive Force and followed up with slow, but powerful blows that staggered Doomfist backwards. Then she followed up with a fully charged Vault Breaker. Then, she grabbed him by the face and slammed him into a wall so hard the wall broke like glass. Doomfist quickly recovered from the attack. "You're tougher than I thought." "Really? You think? I'm surprised." Vi smiled. Doomfist dashed at Vi, who countered with Excessive Force. His shield protected him, however, and he followed up with an uppercut so powerful it took them towards the roof, obliterating her shield. Then, he charged a powerful punch that knocked her off the building. Vi slowly got up. Suddenly, she saw Doomfist above her, his fist charged and plunging towards the ground. Legendary - Welshly Arms 2:45 - 3:04 "Meteor Strike!" He cried. Vi looked up and charged up her gauntlets. "Eat this!" The two ultimate abilities clashed, creating a shockwave throughout the city. Time slows down, and the camera shows Vi's right arm bones shattering. Doomfist's arm is okay, however, due to his prosthetic arm. "Fuck!" Vi screamed. Doomfist's gauntlet crushed her against the asphalt, and he followed up with a powerful shotgun blast to the gut. Trouble In Mind - Larkin Poe 2:31 - 2:46 Vi, struggling to recover from the assault, puts her back against a brick wall, breathing heavily. Doomfist triumphantly walked up to her. "You should have run, girl. Now you pay the price." He charges up a dash punch, but right as his fist is about to make contact, it is stopped by Vi's left arm. Trouble In Mind - Larkin Poe 2:46 - 3:42 She performed a swift kick to between Doomfist's legs and punched him through a wall with Excessive Force. Then, she followed up with a fully charged Vault Breaker, pushing him through multiple buildings. Doomfist quickly recovered, and fired a few shotgun blasts. Vi blocked them with her gauntlet. He threw a punch at her, but Vi also blocked this, and countere with a powerful blow to his gut. The camera shows his ribs breaking. Then, Vi grabbed Doomfist by the face and thrust it to the ground, making his brains splatter across the asphalt. She took off her gauntlets, and stretched out. Vi then pulled out a cigarette from her pocket, lit it, and took a puff. She threw the butt on Doomfist's corpse and walked away. "Vi is for vicious." K.O! 'Outcome' Cue X Gon' Give It To Ya start at 0:27 Ki: Ouch. He shouldn't have picked a fight with her. A-Aron: Doomfist may have been more mobile and maybe had her in intelligence, but Vi beat him in in every other standard. Alex: While Doomfist can shrug off bullets and shuriken, without a problem, but Vi tanks missiles and sniper rifle bullets, which, dare I say, are more powerful. Oai: Vi's also got a crazier (canonical) record on her hands. Doomfist may have taken down Tracer and Genji without any outside help, but Vi's taken down whole gangs (solo and with Caitlyn), a crazy chick who seems to be obsessed with guns, and an actual time traveler. Ki: Also, when it comes to strength, Vi has smashed a path through a cave-in with a single punch. Doomfist's uppercut may sound strong, but it's nothing compared to what Vi has done. Also, if we compare Vi's Vault Breaker to Doomfist's Rocket Punch, Vi's actually knocks up and passes through enemies. Doomfist's just knocks them back. Oai: While Doomfist's shield was arguably better, she could counter it without trouble due to Denting Blows, and if Doomfist got off a good combo, she could just counter it with Excessive Force. Note, Doomfist can't punch so hard it passes through enemies. Alex: Doomfist may have beat her in intelligence, and he could probably predict her well enough, but his abilities have a cooldown, and he can't dodge forever from her punches. Doomfist also tends to play aggressively, perfect for Vi, who is even more aggressive. Ki: He also knew martial arts, but Batman knows every single martial art in the world, and if I put him against Goku, who knows less martial arts, Batman would still lose. A-Aron. Doomfist may also have had a more powerful ultimate, but Vi could tank most of the things Doomfist threw at her, especially since he had no way to counter her shield. Ki: I guess if anyone's gon' give it to ya, it's Vi. Oai: The winner is Vi. 'Next time on Death Battle...' You can't fix the unbreakable. Luke Cage vs Bryan Fury Stat Comparison Vi ++Much stronger ++Countered Doomfist's shield +More durable -Slower -Less smart -Shield not as good -Less experience Doomfist +Smarter +More experience +Better shield +More mobile -Has cooldown on abilities -Less durable --No way to counter Vi's shield --Weaker Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:"Overwatch vs League of Legends" Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017